


Grey

by Carmilla Tops (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: A Famous Soccer Player, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Begging, Bondage and Discipline, Carmilla is a soccer player, F/F, Fingerfucking, Heavy BDSM, Interviews, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Nervous Laura, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, more tags will be added, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Carmilla%20Tops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a twist of bad luck quickly turns to good luck for Laura Hollis when she meets the ever so tempting Carmilla Karnstein. This is their adventure into their own sexual fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey

Laura had an interview with this woman who played soccer, and she really didn't want to. It was because it was nine at night, and the interview at a local bar named Above Average. Laura thought that that bar was too cheesy, especially the name. But she had absolutely no choice in the matter --her best friend came down with the flu. Plus, she asked Laura to go for her, and Laura wasn't one to say no to anyone.

Entering the bar, she caught a woman smiling at her. This made her feel welcomed, and she began walking up to her table.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Lawrence?" she asked, and Laura couldn't help but laugh a little.

"No, ma'am. I'm Laur-- Ms. Hollis. I am replacing her today since she came down with the flu." Laura smiled nervously, biting her lip instantly.

She had a bad habit of biting her lip when she became nervous. The woman just stared into Laura's eyes like she was staring at the ocean. Once she realized that she was being stared out, Laura was quick to come back to reality.

"Okay, onto the questions, Dann-- Ms. Lawrence had set uo for me to ask you, yeah?" Laura said nervously, being tempted to bite her lip again.

"Yes, Ms. Hollis. That would be swell." she smiled as she flagged a waiter down.

"Oh, how rude of me... would you like a drink Ms. Hollis?" she asked with such confidence in her voice, Laura was a little bit jealous.

"No, thank you. Please call me Laura," Laura blushed, and she nodded.

As she ordered her drink, Laura sat in an awkward silence. She wasn't a fan of soccer at all, so she wasn't that excited to talk to her. The woman had gotten her drink, and Laura was ready to get started.

"Okay, the first question is: What postion do you play on the field? Well, this question is obviously for people who haven't watched soccer..." Laura trailed off, and the woman smiled.

"I play goalie and sometimes center. But, off field I'm playing girls like you; pretty and sex--" Laura cut her off before she finished the sentence. This woman started giving Laura a seductive smile with beautiful bedroom eyes.

"Okay, second question! If you weren't a professional soccer player, what do you see yourself doing?" Laura asked, and the woman smiled at her.

"Y'know, if I wasn't a soccer player, I think I would just be working in Starbucks where a bunch of sexy females like you hang out at." she smirked, and Laura started to feel uncomfortable by her words.

Trying not to comment on what she had said, she moved on to the next question.

"People really want to know this one: are you gay, Ms...?"

"Carmilla. Call me Carmilla, babe." she winked, and Laura blushed because of how uncomfortable she was.

"Okay, Carmilla... are you gay?" she asked her, and Carmilla smiled at this question.

"You can say that; I just don't like labels. But I do like women." she admitted, and Laura nodded as waited to ask the next set of questions.

"How about we go back to my place, and have some fun?" Carmilla asked, and Laura instantly stood up.

"Uh, my friend just texted me, and uh," she paused. "I got to go." with that, Laura hurried up before Carmilla could say anything in response to what she had said.

"God, I do this every single time. Eh, I'll get her soon."

With that, she finished her drink, and quickly paid for it. She wanted to catch up with Laura, and apologize for the way sge acted. Hopefully she would take the apology, and agree to give her another chance.

Hopefully.


End file.
